tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
City Fall (chapter 2)
[[Datei:IDW 23 001.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #23 (IDW)]]City Fall (chapter 2) ("Stadt-Fall", Kapitel 2) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 26. Juni 2013 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #23 (IDW) *'Story': Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Mateus Santolouco, Dan Duncan (S. 8-9), Ross Campbell (10-11), Andy Kuhn (14-15), Ben Bates (16-17) und Kevin Eastman (20-21) *'Farben': Ronda Pattison *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "City Fall" #1 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''IDW Villains Micro-Series #3: Old Hob'' Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|ZeitgleichheitTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo/Dark Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *Splinter *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Angel **Purple Dragons (erwähnt) *Old Hob und Slash *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Kitsune **Alopex *Savate Ninja (Cameo) **Victor (Cameo) *Arnold Jones *Mrs. Jones (erwähnt) *Brooklyn S. Bridge (erwähnt) *Krang (Cameo) **Steinkrieger (Cameo) **Utrominator (Cameo) *Mouser (Cameo) Inhalt thumb|160px|left|Eile ist gebotenRaphael, Splinter, April und Angel fahren auf dem schnellsten Weg ins nächste Krankenhaus, um den vom Shredder kritisch verletzten Casey versorgen zu lassen. Da sie ihre Ankunft angekündigt haben, wird Casey sogleich in die Notaufnahme gebracht, begleitet von April und Angel, während die Mutanten sich zurückziehen, um sich mit Michelangelo und Donatello, die nach dem verschwundenen Leonardo suchen, in ihrem Heim wiederzutreffen."City Fall" #1 Im Krankenhaus erklärt Angel dem Aufnahmearzt, dass Casey überfallen und "abgestochen" wurde, worauf der Doktor bemerkt, dass sich derartige Fälle von Schwertangriffen in der letzten Zeit ziemlich gehäuft hätten. Daraufhin beleibt den beiden jungen Frauen nichts anderes übrig, als voller Bangen das Ende von Caseys Operation abzuwarten. thumb|200px|Hobs EinladungEtwa eine Stunde später treffen Splinter und Raphael in der alten Kirche auf Michelangelo und Donatello, deren Suche ergebnislos war; lediglich eins von Leonardos Katanas haben sie an den Docks finden können. Aber das ist nicht die einzige schlechte Neuigkeit des Abends: Auf einer Wand in der Kirche wurde eine Nachricht aufgesprüht, die die Turtles zu einem Treffen am East River ruft und ihnen Hilfe verspricht - unterzeichnet von keinem anderen als Old Hob! Obwohl die Turtles dieser Einladung nicht trauen, hegt Splinter die Hoffnung, dass Old Hob vielleicht doch etwas von Leonardos Verbleib wissen könnte, und so begeben sch die Vier zum angegebenen Treffpunkt. thumb|160px|left|Angel erzähltIm Krankenhaus inzwischen kommen April und Angel ins Gespräch, und April geht dabei auf eine Bemerkung von Angel ein, die sie kurz vor dem Gefecht mit dem Foot Clan an den Docks gemacht hat."City Fall" #1 Daraufhin erzählt Angel etwas von ihrer und Caseys gemeinsamen Kindheit und wie sie beide ihre Mütter früh verloren haben. Angel hatte der Kummer damals zu einem Leben als Mitglied der Purple Dragons und Straßenschlägerin getrieben, bis Casey ihr den Kopf zurechtgerückt und sie wieder auf den rechten Pfad zurückgebracht hat; eine Tat, für die Angel ihm für immer dankbar ist. thumb|200px|Anklage gegen einen VaterKurz darauf kommt der Arzt zu ihnen und bringt sie zum Krankenzimmer, wo Casey jetzt liegt: Die Operation ist beendet und Casey außer unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr, doch die Situation ist wegen des hohen Blutverlusts und des Traumas immer noch kritisch. Zudem sind Caseys Verletzungen so schwerwiegend, dass er, selbst wenn er sich wieder vollständig erholt, nie wieder Hockey spielen kann. Nachdem der Arzt sie alleine lässt, fragt April, ob man vielleicht nicht Caseys Vater über diesen Vorfall verständigen sollte. In diesem Augenblick jedoch kommt Arnold Jones, den Angel über ihren Vater hat verständigen lassen, an der Tür des Zimmers an, ohne von den beiden Mädchen bemerkt zu werden. So bekommt er eine bittere Bemerkung von Angel zu hören, die ihn als einen Vater anklagt, der einen so guten Sohn wie Casey gar nicht verdient hat. Dies und der Anblick seines verletzten Sohnes drücken Arnold aufs Herz, und er entfernt sich, ohne das Zimmer betreten zu haben. thumb|left|160px|Hob macht sein AngebotIndessen kommen die Turtles und Splinter an dem Ort an, den Hob ihnen genannt hat, und dort treffen sie nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Slash."Sins of the Fathers" #4''IDW Villains Micro-Series #3: Old Hob'' Doch diesmal sind ihre beiden alten Feinde nicht auf einen Kampf mit ihnen aus: Old Hob erklärt seinen Gästen ohne Umschweife, dass er weiß, wo sich Leonardo befindet. Als Raphael ihm seine Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit dieser Information ins Gesicht schleudert, erklärt Hob den Turtles seine Beweggründe: Ein Krieg beginnt in den Straßen dieser Stadt anzuschwelen, und Hob hat nach seinen schlechten Erfahrungen als Lakai der Menschen"Shadows of the Past" #4 keine Lust mehr, eine Kanonenfutterrolle in diesem Konflikt zu übernehmen, vor allem weil die Mutanten den Menschen um einiges überlegen sind. Daher hat er sich entschlossen, die Mutanten von New York unter seiner Führung um sich zu scharen. Sein Angebot sieht daher folgendes Geschäft vor: Im Austausch gegen den Aufenthaltsort von Leonardo stellt Hob sie vor die Wahl, sich seinem Bündnis anzuschließen. Unter der Bedingung, dass Hob ihn zuerst zu Leonardo führen soll, erklärt Splinter, dass er wenigstens die Absicht hat, sich Hobs Angebot ernsthaft durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen... eine Antwort, mit der Hob vollkommen zufrieden scheint. thumb|140 px|The Rise of Dark LeonardoZeitgleich mit diesen Ereignissen bringen der Shredder, Karai und Alopex den immer noch bewusstlosen Leonardo zum Hauptquartier des Foot Clans. Dort wird er von Kitsune in Empfang genommen und als Objekt einer mystischen Zeremonie vorbereitet, die ihm zum "perfekten Chunin" für den Shredder machen soll."Sins of the Fathers" #2 Mit ihren Kräften beginnt Kitsune, Leonardos Erinnerungen durchzugraben und die Augenblicke seiner verborgenen größten Herausforderungen gegen ihn zu verwenden. So durchlebt Leonardo einen durchgehenden, Albtraum, in dem er seine härtesten Kämpfe durchläuft - die Invasion der Mouser in ihrem alten Versteck,"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #3 und #4 seine anschließende Suche nach Splinter,''IDW Micro-Series #4: Leonardo'' seinen Kampf mit Slash, den Krieg auf der extradimensionalen Welt der Neutrinos,"Krang War" #4 und die letzte Prüfung durch ihren Meister."City Fall" (Prelude)Dabei wird er immer wieder von einem satanischen Zerrbild seines Vaters und Mentors drangsaliert, bis der Shredder ihm als fürsorgliche, weise Vaterfigur zu Hilfe kommt und ihn dazu bringt, all diese "Leiden" hinter sich zu lassen. Und so wird Leonardo durch diese mystische Gehirnwäsche schließlich zum Werkzeug und Lehrling seines größten Feindes. Bildergalerie IDW 23 011-012.jpg IDW 23 013-014.jpg IDW 23 017-018.jpg IDW 23 019-020.jpg IDW 23 023-024.jpg Trivia *Die Zeichner der Albtraumsequenzen sind dieselben, welche auch die ihnen zugrunde liegenden Originalgeschichten illustriert haben. (Siehe auch Details oben und Einzelhinweise unten) Neudruckversionen *''City Fall, Volume 1'' (Graphic Novel) (November 2013) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol.3'' (HC) (August 2016) *''TMNT, Vol.2: The Darkness Within'' (Dezember 2017) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *September 2016 als Sammelband; Titel "Shredder greift an" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)